Maiden of a Dynasty
by Apprentice Jean Grey
Summary: A story of the half-foreign daughter of Sun Jian and her journey trying to make sure that his death be avenged! But will the young girl complete her mission without being sidetreked by Lu Bu. (XX-LB, Ce-Da, DC-Xian, Yu-Xiao, Quan-Xao Ji)
1. The Han!

A word from our writer: This is a fictional story about the Han and how it came to crumble, with the help of a beautiful maid. Her name is Maiden Xi Xuanfeng and how she decieved many. She has the name of a woman who will last eternally. Now please sit back and read......applause 

Chapter 1: The Han

The beautiful maiden,

who stands love-laden,

fooled the entire dynasty,

and after her absense they see,

that the Maiden, orgin of Wu, Fooled

Dong, Wang, and especially, Lu Bu.

Luo-Yang, the Han capital, New Year of 193

Dong Zhuo sits at the throne with the Emperor Xian and to his right stands the beautiful Diao Chan and to his left is the fearful Lu Bu.

"HAR HAR HAR!!!" laughs Dong as he sits, holding the waist of Diao Chan. "A warrior like you?! Wants to be in my army?! AS if we need another, but I suppose...."

"I'm a highly intelligent warrior. I wouldn't mind to be your strategist." the young reddish blonde boy said. He was clad in armor, but most of his clothing were garments. His main colors were red and yellow and on his chest, he had a red armor with a yellow phoenix shape on it. He also sported gloves.

"I hope you can, little phoenix." Dong smirked as he looked towards Lu Bu. "If you don't rise to your level, I'm afraid that I will have Lu Bu to kill you through the breast." Dong Zhuo then laughed again.

"I will not let you down, Master Dong." the boy bowed as his lips shivered.

He looked at the handmaids who were playing classical music and back at Dong Zhuo. Lu seemed to have his on the young strategist. He had some strange vibe from the boy and wanted to talk to him afterwards.

"You have my trust, young boy." Dong looked at the unhappy emperor. "Wang Yun shall expand your ability. Obviously, I wouldn't let you die without being able to stretch your limits. What is your name?"

"I'm Xi. Xi-Rogue." he replied.

"Diao Chan! Take ApprenticeXi Rogueto his room. The young wenches will come and tell you when dinner is served."

Diao Chan nodded and walked grabbing the arm of Xi. The maidens gathered his clothing and weapons. When they all got to the chambers, Xi removed his hat, showing wavy green hair with red highlights, although not long. Yes,Xi is actually a girl!

"Xi Xuanfeng," Diao Chan sighed, looking at her friend. "Please do not let my father or yours down. Even though he's dead, Sun Jian would want you to particpate like his sons."

"Yes." Xi Xuanfeng nodded and cried. "I just want to get revenge on the villan! I must....I cannot....let anybody know."

Diao Chan and the maids turned to look at Xi Xuanfeng and then walked out. Lu Bu then walked in and saw Selphie crying.

"Sel..what bothers you?" Lu Bu hugged the young 'boy'. "Do not worry. I will not harm you or let Dong Zhuo harm you."

"Why?" Xi asked. "It wouldn't be fair." Xi rubbed her eyes with her red gloves.

"I want to know you better...." Lu Bu pattedXi on the back then before he left he said, "Dinner is ready, young master."

Xistood there with her mouth open and her green pupils stretched out from shock. Did Lu Bu really like her? Find out what happens at the dinner table in the next chapter!   
-JG


	2. Dinner and a Fight!

Before I begin.....I'm sorry for some of the confusion. And she's supposed to have reddish blonde hair, not green. Now without further adue.....(Also, PoV introduced!)

Disclaimer: I do not own RoTK or Dynasty Warriors, just my created characters(i.e. Selphie-Rogue).

Chapter 2: Dinner and a fight!

(Xi Xuanfeng's PoV)

At the dinner table sat Diao Chan, Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, and the other generals. Some flirted with the serving women, others were laughing and having a great time. I walked down with my kessen guard, Mei Zhen. She looked exactly liked me, in fact served as my real name, Xi Xuanfeng, until I revealed my identity when Dong Zhuo was defeated. When I walked down, Lu Bu and Diao Chan's eyes were on me, while the others whistled when they say Mei. Mei looked at me and whispered, "Xi, I hope you know what you are doing. This could kill you."  
"I know," I replied, humble as ever. "I just need to avenge my father's death. Dong's will killed him. I will kill Dong for that, no matter what."  
Mei smiled and hugged me and went into the kitchen, getting ready to serve the women-hungry men. It really annoyed me how aroused these me where and how they took after Dong Zhuo. I then reflected on what my father told me when I was just a young girl. He told me to be wise and help out the Sun family in any way. That I am doing now and I wish that I could do it some way easier. I sat in between Diao Chan and Lu Bu. Diao Chan's face was dressed up in white paint and lip dye that started in the middle of her top lip to give her a pouting look. Her hair was ornamented in gold and bows while her light brown hair went in loops above her head. Lu Bu had that same headdress on that same headdress as he normally does and he was in a light purple robe, stripped of any armor. We're in the middle of a war and everyone's defenseless. Then, Diao Chan grabbed her maces and left. She was instructed to guard the gate so no intruders come in. I hope she does a good job.

(Cao Cao's PoV)  
We had just reached Hu Lao Gate. I was to the south of the Si Shui Gate, Yuan Shao was to the north, and Sun Ce to the east. Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei are in the middle taking care of Li Jue at Si Shui. My strategist, Himiko-chan, took care of the plans and we began to head north. As my cousins made sure there were no ways to possibly stop me from my march, I lead all my men to Zhang Liao's unit, a few li in front of Hu Lao.  
"My lord," Zhang Liao bowed in my presence. "I know I cannot beat you, but I must at least put up my defense to show Lu Bu what I am made of."  
"Fool!" I laughed as a hurled him back with my Long Sword. "Why do you even try? You are a weaking! HA HA HA!!!"  
"Weakling?!" Zhang Liao blew out at me. "You think I'm a weakling?! I'll show you weakling! See you in hell!"  
Zhang Liao ran up to me and jumped in the air about to attack me with his halberd. I stood guard, ready to defend myself with my sword. Right now was the moment of truth.

(Sun Ce's PoV)  
My troops just passed a barricade infront of Si shui Gate. I stood there with my younger brother Quan who was happy to see leadership in the Wu dynasty. Even though this may be the last battle I see because of my father's sudden withdrawn to death, I will make it what it needs to be. My uncle Yuan Shu wants me to enroll in his army afterwards, but all I can really think about now is the battle. Bloodshed, heartache, and victory. My men cut down so many of Dong's men and blood was scattered all over the floor. I went back into my protective fort and saw Mistress Xao Ji about to bathe on of my brothers, Sun Li. I went into another tent and saw the rest of my brothers, save Quan, arguing about our sister Xi Xuanfeng. I heard all the screams and shouts. When I raised my hand, all voices stopped.  
"Brothers! Do not shout, be merry. We are in the middle of a war to get back Xi Xuanfeng. I promise you that she will not mess up!"  
I exited the tent and I saw Quan run up to Mistress Xao. She began to warm up with a smile on her face and I went to go peek in on their behalf.  
"I'm happy you have saved my from that villan Liu Biao." Xao started. "I don't think I would ever want to have spent my life being raped and abused when I'm solely fifteen."  
"That you are right." Quan said as he embraced her. Quan was more sensitive than me, but in body comparison, I was superior for just a little. I saw Xao embrace his chest and rub her hands through his marble-like shoulders. I do not know what will become of Quan's feelings for the mistress, but she is definetly in love with my brother.

(Xi Xuanfeng's PoV)  
"What?!" Lu Bu howled. "Dong Zhuo let Sei and Diao Chan out on the field?!"  
I could tell Lu Bu greatly worried about me and my friend, Diao. I looked at Lu Bu and I unpacked my giant nunchaku and was ready to fight. As a great assasin, this is a great weapon to me. I began to wonder. What if I did a little friendly fire. These peasents shouldn't die in agony. And what if I don't kill...or just choose to be on the sidelines? Oh well. I must play on Dong's kingdom for the while being and it wouldn't if I battled.  
"Let's go!" I screamed out loud, seing buildings on fire and all the bloodshed. "Dong Zhuo must live!"

Will Xi actually go through with this? What will be of the Allies? Is there already a pairing between Xao Ji and Sun Quan? And will Zhang Liao defeat Cao Cao? find out more in the next chapter!  
-JG 


End file.
